ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex
Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex is the fifth game in the Ben 10 video game series, the third game to be based on the Ben 10: Alien Force series, and the first downloadable game based on the series. It was released in May 26, 2010 on the Live Arcade and released on the WiiWare on May 31, 2010. Consoles *Xbox 360 via Xbox Live Arcade *Nintendo Wii via Nintendo WiiWare Bosses *Techadon Kevin *Charmcaster *Hex Playable Aliens *Lodestar (First Videogame Appearance) *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Swampfire *Goop *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Chromastone Plot The game starts out with Hex and Charmcaster plotting to end the Age of Technology, and begin the Age of Magic with the help of Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile, while Ben is messing around with the Omnitrix, he ends up shorting it out, leaving only Swampfire and Brainstorm available. Gwen then informs him that Hex is plotting to take over the world, and that Kevin is missing. Ben then goes out to various old factories filled with Techadon Robots. To get past through various doors, Ben needs to find certain key cards. To get past the level, Ben needs to find a talisman, which will get rid of a magic barrier. Ben eventually gets all of his aliens back, in time to defeat a very large Techadon, which requires aid from some electrical wires. After defeating the Techadon, it is revealed that Kevin was overtaken by the Techadon Armor. Kevin then warns Ben that Hex is more powerful than ever now, and that now Gwen is missing. Ben then moves on to some sort of temple, guarded with traps and rock monsters. At some point, he finds Gwen being help captive by Charmcaster. After he defeats her, she falls unconscious and is automatically transported away by magic. Gwen tries to tell him that Hex is extremely dangerous now, but he is still a little cocky about it. He then falls through a trap door into some catacombs. Ben wanders around in the catacombs, filled with more traps and rock monsters. He begins to notice that Lodestar has a weird effect on the talismans. He finds Hex at the end of the tunnels. It turns out that when Ben used the talismans, they went to Hex, and they are what he needs to become powerful enough to end the Age of Technology. During the battle, Hex tries to power up using them. Ben then uses Lodestar to destroy some of them. When he destroys all of them, Lodestar sucks Hex into one of the talismans. He then turns into Jetray and flies out of the catacombs. Gwen and Kevin assure him that Charmcaster won't be a problem for a while, as she'll be stuck looking for a way to free Hex. Ben then suggests that they go get some chocolate asparagus smoothies. Levels *Various ﻿Factories (1-5) *Techadon General (Boss 1) *Temple (6-10) *Charmcaster (Boss 2) *Catacombs (11-15) *Hex (Boss 3) Trivia *The playable aliens are all of the aliens Ben started out with in Alien Force, with the addition of Lodestar, who replaces Alien X. Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise